1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber optic terminal, and particularly to a fiber optic terminal with strain relief boot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fibers are used in a variety of applications ranging from large scale telephonic communication systems to small optical networks, and generally include a transparent core made, for example, of glass, which is surrounded by cladding, which is also made of a transparent material, but having a different index of refraction than the core. The core and cladding combined have a diameter of as little as 125 microns, and are enclosed by a protective flexible jacket. Optical fibers are usually terminated and connected to optical components such as connectors, detectors, switches and attenuators.
As is the case with electrical cables, the point at which an optical fiber enters an optical component is subject to excessive stresses when loads are placed on the optical fiber. It is known to relieve the stresses by a strain relief system in the form of a flexible boot. An ideal strain relief for an optical fiber cable would permit maximum flexibility to a minimum bending radius of the fiber, while assuring a stable position at an optical component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,679 discloses an optical fiber duplex connector assembly wherein two individual optical fiber connectors are positioned in and remain within a common housing. A boot is attached to the housing to accommodate severe bending and turning of the optical fiber, without loss of attenuation. However, the boot is loosely received in the housing. Any pull on the optical fibers will cause a movement between the boot and the housing. Over the long term, such movement may harm the optical fibers, causing additional insertion loss.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic terminal having a strain relief boot.
A fiber optic terminal in accordance with the present invention comprises an installment section, an orientation section, a first relief portion and a second relief portion, wherein the first relief portion and the second relief portion are integrally molded with the installment section and the orientation section. The fiber optic terminal further defines a first passageway and a second passageway. The first passageway runs through the first relief portion and the orientation section, and the second passageway runs through the second relief portion and the orientation section. The fiber optic terminal can be tightly received in a housing. The housing comprises a base and a cover. The base defines a receiving cavity having substantially a same size as the installment section. The base further defines a U-shape opening having a shape substantially suited to engaging with the orientation section.